


I Still Remember Our First Kiss

by aweekbeforevalentine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: Drabble สั้น ๆ inspired จากเพลง Through the Night ของ IUverse แรกของเพลงนี้คือ "ฉันยังจดจำจูบแรกของเราได้อยู่เลย" -- น้องแจฮยอนบอกว่าฟังเพลงนี้แล้วนึกถึงตอนอยู่กับจอห์นนี่ 🤔





	I Still Remember Our First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through the Night (밤편지)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/509059) by IU (아이유). 

**จูบแรกของเราเกิดขึ้นโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจนัก** \-- อย่างน้อยแจฮยอนก็เลือกที่จะบอกตัวเองแบบนั้น

ในห้องพักของพวกเขาสองคน ตอนที่แจฮยอนนั่งอยู่บนเตียง เขาแง้มม่านออกเล็กน้อยให้แสงจากไฟข้างทางหน้าหอพักส่องเข้ามาได้บ้าง จอห์นนี่ที่ควรจะเดินไปที่เตียงข้าง ๆ เดินมาแตะไหล่เขา พอเขาหันหน้าไปหา ริมฝีปากก็ถูกประทับเข้าเสียแล้ว

น่าแปลกที่ตอนนั้นแจฮยอนไม่ได้ตกใจ ไม่ได้ขัดขืนด้วย เหมือนเขารู้อยู่แล้วว่าสักวันเหตุการณ์เช่นนี้ต้องเกิดขึ้น สักวันจอห์นนี่จะจูบเขา เพียงแค่เป็นวันไหนก็เท่านั้น -- แล้วมันก็เป็นวันนี้ แค่นั้นเอง

จอห์นนี่จูบเขาช้า ๆ จูบซับเหมือนละเลียดชิมของหวานที่ตนไม่เคยลิ้มลอง เลยบรรจงกับทุกสัมผัส ใช้เวลากับทุกตารางมิลลิเมตรบนใบหน้าของเขาอย่างระมัดระวัง ขณะที่แจฮยอนงก ๆ เงิ่น ๆ พยายามจูบตอบอย่างไม่รู้ประสา เหมือนเด็กพยายามวิ่งไล่ตามผู้ใหญ่

จอห์นนี่ค่อย ๆ ผละริมฝีปากจากเขา มือใหญ่ไล้บนผิวแก้มเขาอย่างอ่อนโยน

“เด็กดื้อ”

“ใครดื้อ”

“จองแจฮยอน”

“ผมไม่ได้ทำอะไรสักหน่อย”

จอห์นนี่เลื่อนนิ้วมือมาลูบบนริมฝีปากของเขา แล้วกดนิ้วลงไปจนเขาต้องเผยอปาก

แจฮยอนจ้องตาแข่งกับนัยน์ตาสีน้ำตาลอ่อน

“ก็จริง”

“…”

“แจฮยอนไม่ต้องทำอะไรเลย พี่ก็หลงจนจะบ้าตายอยู่แล้ว”

คำพูดนั้นทำเอาเขาหลุดยิ้ม ก่อนจะหลับตาลงเมื่อจอห์นนี่ที่เดิมยืนอยู่ข้างเตียงเปลี่ยนมานั่งบนเตียงของเขา และกดจูบลงบนริมฝีปากของเขาอีกครั้ง...และอีกครั้ง

เป็นช่วงเวลาหนึ่งที่แจฮยอนคิดว่า ถ้าหยุดเวลาไว้ตรงนี้ได้ก็ดี

ถึงรู้ว่ามันไม่มีวันเป็นจริงก็เถอะ

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble สั้น ๆ inspired จากเพลง Through the Night ของ IU  
verse แรกของเพลงนี้คือ "ฉันยังจดจำจูบแรกของเราได้อยู่เลย" -- น้องแจฮยอนบอกว่าฟังเพลงนี้แล้วนึกถึงตอนอยู่กับจอห์นนี่ 🤔


End file.
